


Something About The Chase, Six Whole Years (Written By Vannah)

by SAMC_Inc



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Love, Luke drabble, Past Love, bar au, calum works there, emotional smut, luke imagine, luke owns a bar, luke sad, luke sad smut, luke smut, past breakup, very very sad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 08:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4472846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAMC_Inc/pseuds/SAMC_Inc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You didn't intend to be in Luke's bar, but now you were, and he was asking to take you somewhere private</p><p>Or better yet, the time Luke clears his bar way early so that he can take you upstairs and remind you one of the reasons you were so in love with him all those years ago, but it ends badly because, well, it's hard to move on from perfection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About The Chase, Six Whole Years (Written By Vannah)

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written by me (Vannah) for Alan (because the god damn hoe loves this god damn song and Luke idk)

Somehow, through the erratic pounding of your heart and the static eruption of nerves spiraling in your gut, you'd managed to relocate the bar that was nestled in the middle of downtown Chicago; the one you had *nearly* forgotten about-

Or at least, that's what you told yourself. 

That was the thought that fleeted through your head late at night when you turned on your side to let the soft, dazzling lights of the New York City skyline coax you into a restless sleep, and during the occasions on your way to the publishing office a few blocks away where you would sometimes hear the familiar beat of a Bon Jovi tune blasting too loudly from a stranger's headphones and were whisked away to another time: that one city's lights were just as good as another's, and the rock and roll songs you tried so strenuously *not* to hear weren't apart of the millions of things you found that reminded you of this place, of *him*-

Because that was in the past, and memories were just memories.

But here you were. 

You suppressed a sigh and weaved your way through the crowded place, securing a spot at the end of the bar. Your high heeled feet dangled leisurely off of the stool as you crossed them, letting your hands rest in your lap as you took it all in for the first time in what seemed like ages. Of course it was all the same, just as you had left it four years ago, and somewhere in the back of your mind there was a little voice reminding you that that was because the owner didn't necessarily *like* change. In fact, in the time you had known him you found that the blonde was a stickler for routine, for commonality, and that was why the polished gleam of the wood furnishings still shone brightly in the haze of the glowing, twinkling lights hanging over the rafters, and the waitresses with the lowly cut v necks embellished with the logo "Tall Boy's Tavern" still swung their hips in time to the rhythm of whatever classic rock hit was playing from the speakers. 

You bit your tongue to keep from laughing out loud at spotting the name, and you really couldn't help but remember the first time you had met Luke and how you had thoroughly embarrassed yourself for making fun of the bar's name right in front of him, all while thinking he was as just another customer. You remembered all too clearly the way he had cocked his head to the right and nodded along with your words in a way you had thought to be endearing, but now knew too well to see it as anything other than wholly condescending. You'd thought his blue eyes had sparkled with amusement, but in fact it had been with trouble, and it was with the pompous tilt of his lips into a smirk that you had known something was up. It was then that he'd told you that the name was Jack and Ben's, his brothers and *co-owners* of the pub, idea. You had stuttered on your confidence, proclaiming that you had only been joking while Luke laughed, muttering some line about how he could put it all past you if you let him buy you a drink.

Your flirtatious, overly willing 21-year-old self agreed-

(And then you were lost, trapped in this exotic whirlwind of feelings that Luke had caged you in. From that moment on it was nothing but late nights ending with slow dancing in the empty bar to a forgotten Journey song, your favorite lipstick slowly becoming Luke's favorite shade of red, his preferred pigment of any color he has ever known, and days spent all too well harbored in the blonde's bed, learning, exploring, *loving* one another. 

But then you were graduating from college months later, and a job seemingly a million of miles away was being offered, and you had never pegged yourself as someone that would bend to the desires of someone else, not to someone you had just met, so you didn't. And then there were the tears, the arguments of why you just couldn't *stay*, and not long after, the impenetrable start of silence between you two. You left anyways, sewed yourself together again, and began living the dream you had made for yourself, and no one else, and left it at that.)

"Well fuck, if it isn't Ms. Big Apple," crooned a familiar voice from across the smooth surface of the counter, dragging your attention from your self pitying thoughts and back to the riotous, chaotic atmosphere you were currently residing in.

"Hello, Calum," you hummed lowly, meeting the man's amber gaze, "I would say it's nice to see you again, but that's a bit of a lie."

His tongue peeked out at the corner of his mouth, as if trying to smooth down the grin that was almost always begging to tip up the corners of his plush lips. Broad shoulders rolled in a shrug underneath the black material of his snug fitting shirt, and you allowed your gaze to crawl over the toned, tanned skin of his arms, if only to admire the fresh ink spilling over it. But then that mouth of his was moving again, and you somehow found the self restraint in you to *not* roll your eyes. "Never were one to spare my feelings, were you?" 

"I'm not one to spare anything, really," you retorted sharply.

A malicious smile was spreading over the brunette's hardened expression before he was leaning his crossed arms on the counter and positioning himself right in your face. "That being said, does Luke know you're here?" 

You allowed the man the cheap shot, letting it roll off your back because in some way, you knew you almost deserved it. "Nope."

"God damn," Calum scoffed with wide eyes, leaning off of the wood and jerking his frame to its full stature, "Got a death wish or somethin?"

The cocky, sarcastic remark that you were about to deliver got caught in your throat when you noticed his gaze sliding anxiously to the right, and yours reluctantly followed, catching sight of what had captured the raven haired man's attention.

Or rather, *who*. 

And no matter how many times you had promised yourself that you would be prepared for this moment, you still weren't. Seeing Luke Hemmings again wasn't the sort of pain you *could've* have prepared for, the kind of anguish that was pulsating underneath your composed facade too strong and too unpredictable to have been conquered before you even knew you would have been feeling it. You watched his lithe figure stalk towards you from the other end of the bar, taking in the heavy stubble he was sporting on his jaw and the faintest hint of laugh lines surrounding his searing blue gaze. Luke's expression was twisted into that of a playful sneer that was focused towards the older boy, his nimble fingers carefully rolling up the sleeves of his dark shirt as he lazily came to a stop mere inches from Calum’s frame.

"Calum, will you please, for the love of God, stop whoring yourself out to the pretty customers and get back to work," Luke chided, flicking him a pointed glare as he grabbed a bottle from an open cupboard underneath the counter and swung it swiftly onto the glossy wood. Your attention was glued to his motions, stare following the graceful pull of his hands against the Jack Daniel's and an empty glass. Tawny colored liquid spilled into the small tumbler, Luke's tongue flicking out against the metal of his lip ring in a habit of concentration. For some reason it calmed you that the piece of jewelry was still there, along with the familiar silver ring adorning his finger, and the antler necklace hanging around his throat-

(The one you had bought because it was just so *Luke* and given to him as an early Christmas present in a drunken stupor, half excited and all too nervous when you'd drawn the delicate chain out of it's bag and presented it to the exuberant blonde, never actually believing he would wear it. But he had, putting in on the second it fell into his fingers. He had worn it as he kissed you that night, not for the first time but the first time that had intentions farther than a gentle meshing of lips and nervous placing of hands. He wore it as he guided your back into the plush cushions of the couch, letting it hang between your pressed bodies as he lured you into a world of sensation you had never quite experienced as well as you had in that moment. He wore it in the frigid air of the next morning while his figure blanketed yours in an successful attempt to keep you warm, and he had worn it the next day, for the next week, the next month, and he was still wearing it now.

And that made this feel all too *real* for you, even four years later.)

You managed to suck oxygen back into your lungs, somehow finding the strength to divert your gaze away from the blonde and back to Calum, who was mouthing "say something" before backing away in the opposite direction. You glared at his amused expression, threatening him with a mere narrowing of your eyes, all the while you were still trying to get yourself under control. Taking one last deep breath, you settled your elbows on the counter and folded your arms there, cocking your head to the left and settling all your attention back on the man you had thought you'd never bring yourself back to see again. 

"Aw, Luke, you think I'm pretty?" You inquired sweetly, arching a brow at him as you eyed him curiously from under your lashes. 

The man froze in the middle of sliding the drink to the customer, the friendly smile shaping his pink lips stuttering slightly. His cobalt stare swung to meet yours, and you couldn't help but inhale sharply as your gazes met for the first time in forever. It was still there, that connection that had attracted you to him in the first place. It was burning brightly underneath your finger tips and unfurling to all of the corners of your chest, to all of the edges of your heart, with the need to touch him again, to hold him again, to have him as *yours* for just another moment of bliss in this life made up of hollow hours. And while you wanted to sit and talk like you used to do and hear about how he'd been and learn the dumb shit Calum had no doubt gotten him into, you first and foremost wanted his skin on yours, the callused surface of his palms roughly coasting over your flesh, and the moan of your name rolling off of his tongue-

Of course, it was all about actually getting to that point. 

You didn't even know if he would want to talk to you, let alone *touch* you.

"I always did," Luke was murmuring softly, and you really shouldn't have been able to hear him over the roar of everyone else but you could, because somehow you had always been able to perceive his thoughts, no matter how quiet they were.

"And what about now?" You hummed as he edged closer to you, tilting your chin up so you could keep your eyes level with his. 

"I'm not sure what I think of you just yet, I might have to get a closer view," The blonde taunted, and your blood heated at the suggested thought of you two being much, much nearer than you were now. 

"I think I might be able to help with that, but unfortunately my bartender hasn't been very attentive and I think I'm in need of something to drink before I get too hasty," you mused lightly.

"His apologies then. What do you want, Sex on the Beach?" Luke smiled smugly when you nodded, already reaching for a glass before he was pausing and looking at you intently, Carolina blue eyes swimming with an arrogance you promised yourself you hated and the lust you were never quite sure you'd see again. "How do you want it, princess?"

Desire burned across your chest, licking away the flames of whatever sensibility that might still have resided within you. "I think you know exactly how I like it."

His Adam's apple bobbed in his throat, blonde head nodding as his tongue flicked out and wet his lips in a tempting action that your focus followed eagerly. The intensity of his stare left yours after a moment, and then his frame was moving from the edge of the counter in search of the cranberry and orange juice you knew they left stocked in a mini fridge on the other side of the bar. After a few shaky breaths and a lot of convincing yourself that this was actually happening, Luke was returning with your tall drink of scarlet and peach colors. You sipped at it quietly, letting the dull, heady burn of the vodka slip down your throat and into your gut, where it settled peacefully alongside the sweet flavor of the juices.

"Well? Is it good?" Luke inquired, raising a brow expectantly. 

"I'd say so, definitely worth the wait," you replied, plucking the cherry off of the top of the ice and reluctantly biting off the swollen piece of fruit. You popped the stem in your mouth once you were done eating the cherry, your tongue expertly twisting and pulling at it. Luke watched every action closely, and a little part of you buzzed with hubris because you *knew* he loved this trick, and you loved his reaction to it even more. After a few moments of the piece fumbling around in your mouth, you successfully pulled the cherry stem out from between your lips, and set the tied gem where Luke could see.

"Still good with your mouth I see," the blonde praised on a long exhale, that rosy mouth of his compressing into a sharp line, as if he was afraid to leave it open in fear of saying something he shouldn't. 

"It's my tongue that's good, actually. My mouth's pretty good with a few things too, though. Would you like to see them?" You dared, ignoring the little thrill of nerves that sparked up your torso, and instead mustering the most confident look you could find. 

"Is that what you came back here for, Y/N?" Luke leaned his palms on the surface, broad shoulders looming over you as he stared down at you with something of a challenge, a flicker of hope and a whole lot of longing. "Hmm, for another roll around in my bed?"

You squared your shoulders, sitting up straighter as you met him head on. You were so close, nose to nose intensity that had your head spinning impatiently and your fingers aching to bury themselves in the hair at the back of his neck and bring him closer to you. He smelt all too familiar, the scent of the Armani cologne that had always stained your clothes and clogged your senses after staying with him evoking a sense of *need* you weren't sure how you had ignored for so long, but knew had to be quenched soon.

"I'm pretty partial to the idea. That is, if you have the time," you admitted, watching his passive expression carefully for a flicker of anything. 

And then Luke was swallowing hard and chewing on his lip ring for a second before he was motioning Calum over with the crook of his fingers. The amber eyed man looked more than displeased to have been beckoned into the impending situation, his brow furrowing as he nearly glowered at his blonde best friend, almost daring him to say something he wouldn't like. 

"Call last call, we're shutting down early," Luke ordered quietly, ignoring the hostile vibes the older was giving off and tilting his head so he could stare right back at him. Whatever Calum had been expecting him to say, it definitely wasn't that. The raven haired man's mouth dropped open in shock, his eyes widening before he was gathering himself, pursing his mouth tightly and letting the muscle in his jaw tick with pure irritation. 

"What?" It came out as a statement, not a question, an exasperated one at that. 

"You heard me, we're closing. Now," the younger asserted, tone laced with a domineering edge.

"Luke, it's ten to midnight. We have a good two hours left. There are paying customers coming in right now, as we speak, and you're asking me to turn them away?" Calum countered, waving his hands towards the front door as if begging Luke to turn around and notice the large group of people stumbling over their threshold and into the bar, as if it would change his mind. 

"I'm not asking, Cal, I'm telling," Luke replied tersely.

"I literally do not get paid enough for this," Calum huffed, the scowl he was wearing warping the sharp contours of his face into something quite menacing. He muttered something that you couldn't quite catch underneath his breath before his thin chest was heaving in a brief inhale and he was twisting around, agile figure climbing up on the bar. His black boots landed defiantly on top of the wood surface, his tall frame appearing more exaggerated due to the fact that he had gained nearly four feet in height. You craned your head back to look at him, and other customers around you did the same. The amber eyed man placed two fingers in his mouth, whistling shrilly to gain the attention of those he didn't already have. The talking died down, and although the Def Leopard song in the background was still going, the place seemed to quiet considerably.

"It appears to me that Tall Boys Tavern will be shutting down for the evening due to an issue we're having with staff. Thank you for understanding, and please come back when management isn't so grumpy," Calum addressed loudly, not bothering to stick around for the slight bellowing of boos and the annoyed grumbling that followed his announcement. His lean figure hopped off of the bar, the man arching a black brow of defiance against Luke before he was smirking slightly and stalking off in the opposite direction. 

"You really didn't have to do that, you know," you stated calmly to the blonde, eyes flickering back to his. 

Luke's brows raised knowingly at you, complacent look fluttering over his features. "Yeah, but you're glad I did, aren't you?"

You closed your mouth swiftly, trying to bite down on the start of a smile you could feel waiting to contort your lips. Your nails drummed lazily on the side of your glass, condensation slicking the tips of your fingers. "Little cocky, are we?"

"I'm just trying to give you what you want, princess," Luke taunted, leaning forward and drawing a finger across your jaw. "Isn't this what you want, a little privacy between you and I?" 

Your confidence fumbled slightly, and you found yourself scrambling quickly to try to come up with some sort of reply that would flip the tables and lend you the upper hand. You withdrew your gaze from Luke's, ignoring how he was now curling a piece of your hair around his digit and focusing on how quickly the number of people left in the pub was dropping. Before you could mutter a word, Luke was leaning in even closer, pressing his lips right underneath your ear in a chaste kiss that had your heart pummeling loudly in your ears. His hot breath on your neck was teasing, goosebumps spreading like wildfire over the tender flesh there and chasing after the erotic sensation that spiraled down your torso and pulsated needily in the pit of your stomach. 

"Got the entire place to ourselves, so many different places I could take you," Luke rumbled against your skin, tugging sharply on the strand of hair he had wrapped around his hand. The quick movement caused your head to tilt, allowing his mouth more access to the nape of your neck and an unintentional gasp to fall from your lips. "Could spread you out on a table and have you there. Or I could lean you up against the bar, nice and pretty for me like we did that one night, 'member that? How I had my tongue on you, making you beg for more?"

You were definitely panting, and you could feel yourself turning crimson at the relentless torment of his husky timber forming words against your throat. You tried to seem unaffected by his phrases, desperately ignoring the ache between your thighs as you untangled yourself from his grasp and slid off of the stool. Luke eyed you quizzically as you lingered there in front of him, and you knew from the slight blush arching across his cheekbones and how his hands had balled into fists that he was just as effected as you were. 

You smiled wickedly, the feeling of satisfaction unraveling through your body. "You know, Luke, I think I remember exactly where you like me the most."

You shot him a glare of determination, silently calling for him to follow before you were turning away and sauntering towards the back of the building. Heavy footsteps echoed behind you, and you didn't have to turn around to know that his long strides were already catching up with yours. You flashed your teeth at him over your shoulder in a challenge, your short strides turning into the pace of a sprint. You bolted through the hallway connecting the bar to the backroom, which was marked strictly off limits to everyone but Luke, locating the stairwell there easily before you were dashing up it. You could feel Luke right behind you, his breathing becoming uneven as he chased after you. Your high heels were a hindrance to your speed, and you were almost about to hit the landing when a strong arm locked around your waist, and a hand tightened against your hip.

"Baby girl you should know better than to run from me," Luke crooned, nipping against your ear as he hauled you up the last stair.

The blonde twisted you around in his grip, bringing you chest to chest while his fingers locked harshly on your sides. He walked you backwards down the small corridor, not stopping until your shoulder blades were hitting the surface of his apartment door with force. His much larger figure fastened itself to yours, thigh pushing between your legs as his hands wandered behind your back to cup at your bottom, lifting your lower half against the stiffening length pulsing impatiently behind the fly of his jeans. You groaned, his blonde forehead dropping to yours and forcing the short, hot pants of your breathing to intermingle. Your hands coasted up his torso to his shoulders, gripping at the muscles there tightly. Luke was finally underneath your fingertips again, the breadth of his frame pressed against yours exquisitely while his hands wandered over your body like you had dreamed about him doing time and time again. He was here, it was real, this was happening-

And you should have been bursting at the seams with bliss, and you were, but there was this overwhelming feeling of nostalgia that was holding you back from letting go because you knew that as much as it felt like this was all exactly as it had been before you had left, you knew it wasn't. I'm fact, you knew things would never be the same as they once were, and that this night wasn't going to last forever.

*You and Luke* weren't going to last forever. 

"Y/N," Luke hummed, coaxing you out of your head and back to him, "Don't think, baby, please don't think. Just let this happen."

You could hear the sorrow lacing his words, the tiniest of trembles shaking his voice and all of the sudden you swore you hated yourself for doing this to him, for doing this to yourself, but you couldn't find it in you to push him off of you, to turn away from the need resounding through his plea. You craved this too much to let the opportunity you had right in front of you slip between your fingers, and you knew that even if you had tried let it go, to let *Luke* go, he wouldn't have let you. So you let your hesitant gaze drift to his, biting down on your quivering bottom lip and letting your palms smooth down his broad shoulders and back up again. Navy eyes stared back at you in a mix of so many emotions that you couldn't tell what he was feeling, or if he was feeling at all. One of his large palms coasted up to rest at the small of your back, his other coming up to cup your chin between his fingers. 

"Can you do that for me sweetheart? Can you let this happen?" The blonde whispered hoarsely, swiping a thumb over your lower lip. 

You squeezed your lids closed, fighting against the whirlwind of thoughts that were clogging your brain, and trying to allow yourself to settle into Luke's solid embrace. There wasn't much trying, it was natural, almost a second nature to let your body melt into his. You opened your eyes and met his hopeful gaze, the one stirring with the only thing that could be labeled as an ache. 

"Okay," you mumbled shakily, nodding into his hand. 

Luke exhaled in relief, a small grin chasing across his face before he was sliding your mouth against his gently. You had tasted his kiss so many times but this one was different. It felt like the first and the last time all over again, a goodbye and a hello, and you weren't quite sure how to feel so you just kept pressing your lips into his, chasing the feeling of euphoria that came with the groan of your name escaping from his mouth to yours. He prodded against the seam of your lips and you opened to him, allowing his tongue in, along with the flavor that was so unbelievably him. You sighed into his mouth, gripping the back of his neck and holding him to you as you soaked in the slightest taste of whiskey that followed the languid meshing of his tongue against yours. A kaleidoscope of colors burned behind your eyelids, bursting brightly and filling your frame with pleasure. 

You felt too warm, all too needy as you arched into him, fingernails scraping over the firm definition of his shoulders. Closer, you wanted to be closer to him. Luke apparently had the same desire because suddenly his tall frame was bending, hands griping underneath your thighs and wrenching your figure up into his arms. Your legs wrapped willingly around his narrow hips, his biceps clenching around your torso as his muscular frame supported you as if you were nothing. His hand twisted in the hair at the back of your neck, jerking your head backwards and exposing your throat. His lips latched onto your flesh, sucking ravenously at your sensitive skin and causing your mouth to open in a soundless moan. You were positively aching before him, aroused to the point of pain, and it took all you had not to beg him to screw you right here, right against the door.

"Luke," you whined, fingers sliding through his blonde mane and gripping onto it roughly, "Bed, please." 

His head lifted from your neck, lips swollen and his cobalt gaze darkened considerably with a carnal hunger. "Impatient little thing, aren't you? So eager for me to touch you, baby, just like always. Is that what you want, for me to touch you?" 

"I think I'm going to need a lot more than just your touch, Lucas," you mewled against the edge of his jawline, your tongue flicking out against his skin to accentuate your words. Luke let out a hiss, keeping one hand wound around you while the other dropped to twist open the entrance. The blonde carried you over the threshold of his home, kicking the door shut behind you as you continued to slather his flesh in a pattern of soft, opened mouthed kisses and hard nips of skin.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to need then?" Luke stammered out on the breath of a moan, long legs eating up the distance between the living room and his bedroom quickly.

"Your cock," you hummed into his ear, teeth biting into his earlobe.

"What about my tongue?" The blonde implored, "Can I have my tongue on you again? I've missed the taste of you, princess."

You didn't get the chance to answer before Luke was forcing your limbs to detach from his, letting your figure fall back into the soft mattress of his bed. You hadn't even noticed that you had entered his room, but that realization was the farthest thing from your mind as Luke stood before you, body taunt with clear arousal as he shucked off his shoes and tore the black socks from his feet. His quick, thin fingers were then pulling the hem of his shirt over his head and revealing the ribbed muscles of his torso and the sinewy expanse of his chest. You watched with heavy lids as his digits crawled down his abs, pulling and tugging at the leather of his belt. The jeans were unbuckled quickly, shuffled down the gangly stretch of his legs and left to pool at his feet. Luke slowly crawled over you in nothing but the black fabric of his briefs, his necklace dangling above you as his frame settled on top of yours. His hands landed on either side of your head, naked chest brushing against your clothed one as he stared down at you. The blue gaze was lit with intensity, little flecks of saturated fire urging their color to blacken somewhat. Luke's pink lips were slightly damp due to the latest draw of his tongue against them, and you were growing short-tempered with having them so close but not *on* you. As if sensing your discomfort, his blonde head dipped low, mouth chasing over the contours of your collarbones in a heated draw of his lips that cooled the impatient flame burning underneath your skin.

"Got too damn many clothes on you," Luke crooned into your skin, supporting his weight on only one of his palms while the other drug lazily down your side, fingers teasingly playing with the bottom of your shirt. 

"Think so? Why don't you take them off then," you mocked, letting your hands glide up the divots of his spine. 

Luke growls, the muscles in his back shifting underneath your touch as he grips your shirt in his hold and rips it over your head. His body lifts from yours, kneeling between your thighs as his deft fingers work to undo the button of your jeans. He jerks the formfitting material down your legs, sliding your heels off when he reaches them so he can get the pants off of you. The man hovers over your figure after he throws the denim across the room, his palms urging your back to arch so he can unhook the clasp of your bra. He tosses the lingerie to the side, hands cupping at your breasts in with such an expertise that it makes you cry out. Pleasure spreads all the way from where his fingers are pinching at your nipples to the build up of pressure thrumming between your thighs. His mouth captures the peaks of your chest one at a time, tongue leisurely lashing over them, making your frame thrust upwards and uninhibited moans spill out from between your lips. 

Warm kisses are trailed down your navel, to your hip bone and further, the sensitive skin of your inner knees. His stubble rubs against you there, and your breath hitches in your throat with suspense because he's so close to being where you want him the most, but isn't. He sucks marks into the inside of your thighs, moving upwards as he goes, and he's almost to your aching center, right where you need him, but he ignores you, lips once again tracing across your lower stomach. Your nails dug into the plush fabric of his comforter, your hips attempting to jerk upwards but going nowhere due to the way the blonde's hands were locking you in place. You whimpered, frustration building steadily, right alongside the desperate gnawing of arousal in your gut. 

"C'mon, Luke. Afraid you won't be able to get me off with your mouth as well as you used to," You accused breathlessly.

His eyes flickered upwards, a vicious smile contorting his lips devilishly. A few rushed movements later, and all the sudden Luke had your frames flipped around so fast your head was spinning dizzily from the quickness of it all. He was underneath you know, your legs straddling his hips and your palms flat against his chest. Confidence was etched along his every feature, a brow cocked at you as his fingertips danced over your thighs.

"If you want it so bad, why don't you come get it?" Luke smirked at the flash of confusion that darted across your face, his hands gripping at your waist and tugging you up his torso. "Sit on my face baby, show me how you want it." 

Your body tenses, and you're more than hesitant as the blonde slits his stare into something of a provocation. You were never one to back down from Luke's goading, however, and that was one thing that wasn't changing anytime soon. So you slid forward, careful not to trap his arms as you brought yourself right above his face, knees resting on either side of his head. You could feel his breath against you, and you want to urge yourself downwards, closer to his mouth but you're still so rigid from the flicker of uncertainty wavering over you that you don't. 

"It's alright, princess, let me see you. I just want to make you feel good," Luke murmurs encouragingly, his fingers digging into the back of your thighs and pressing these in a quiet command for them to spread wider.

His head lifts upwards, tongue dragging over your core in a long stripe that makes your hips rock down, searching for more of the indulgence he was offering. Your knees spread apart even more, your heat lowering substantially so it's right where he can reach it. Luke moans in approval, rewarding you with more exaggerated licks through your center. Your hands grip tightly at the headboard of his bed, crying out as his tongue works against your little bundle of nerve endings. Luke switches from quick flicks against your clit to longer strokes of his tongue over everything, and you're finding it all utterly delectable as your hips undulate back and forth. His mouth captures your sensitive bud, sucking it between his lips and rubbing over it in steady swirls of his tongue. The pleasure radiating over your body from his simple motions is nearly painful, and one of your hands is coasting downwards to bury itself in hair, holding him closer. Your thighs start to shake around his head, and the way you're crying out is nothing but loud. You're so very close to coming, only needing just a few more laps from his skilled tongue but then the build up of your orgasm is fading away, and you're promptly laying flat against his mattress again. You're breathing erratically and your body is wound too taunt for your liking, pulse jackhammering underneath your skin as you bring yourself to scowl at Luke.

"What's with all the teasing?" You ask hoarsely, watching Luke scramble from the bed to stand next to it. He peels off his underwear finally, proud length sticking out from his frame as he grabs a condom from a drawer, ripping the package open and tossing it away before he's working the rubber over his erection. 

"It's not teasing, baby girl. I'm just trying to enjoy you while I can," Luke assures, and you make yourself push away the flicker of sadness that weighs heavily in your chest so you can savor the now. 

He crawls between your thighs, brawny figure hovering over yours once more as a hand positions himself at your entrance. Luke sinks into you slowly, and you're both moaning simultaneously because it's been so dammed long for either of you, and it's never been quite as good as this. He pulls out gradually before he's sliding into you again gently, filling you up with such little effort that it forces you to gasp. Luke's thrusts are unbearably unhurried, agonizingly teasing and you're wanting to protest but then his lips are falling to yours in a harsh kiss that takes away all of your breath. Your nails start to rake down his back instead, hoping that the sharp edges of them will persuade him into some sort of faster tempo but then he's remembering that trick of yours, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head roughly, his entire frame stretched out above you. His mouth detaches from yours with a sound pop, all motions of his lower half stopping as he glares at you. 

"Want me to move faster, babe?" Luke muses, and just because he's such a conceited little prick, his hips surge forward in a faster stroke that has you keening, body raising upwards in a silent request for more. But mere actions have never been enough for the blonde, and so his pelvis halts once more.

"Yes, faster," you order, straining in his grip and jerking your hips upwards in hopes of urging him on. 

Luke's hips roll forward obediently, pressing into you before he's pulling out and sharply jutting back into you again. The quick movement buries his cock deeper inside of you, hitting a spot that causes you to let out a lengthy moan, your legs lifting to wrap around his hips in hopes of him finding it again. He repeats the rapid thrust over and over, each time striking against that sensitive place and taking you closer to the brink. His movements are strong, calculated, and you writhe in bliss beneath him. Luke's brows are furrowed in concentration above you, short pants heaving from his parted, pink lips and the sweat slicking his head to his forehead all creating a rather fierce image of the man you knew so well, one you wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. 

"Fuck," Luke moans, his head dropping into the crook of your neck as his motions become even quicker somehow, bucking into you with such force that it causes the headboard to hit the wall in time with the fast pace of his pelvis. The man mouths at your skin distractingly, one of his hands taking your wrists while the other smooths down your body, not stopping until he's reaching between the two of you, graceful fingers rolling over your clit. 

"Are you close, pretty girl? Gonna come around my cock for me?" Luke breathes, the gravelly noise of his voice stuttering into a groan. 

You cry out in response, squeezing your eyes shut tightly against the onslaught of delicious sensations taking over your frame. His low moans become high pitched whimpers, digits rolling perfectly in time to the rate at which he's fucking into you, rubbing against that oversensitive point inside you with each drive of his hips. It's all too much for you, and suddenly you're falling over the edge, that tight corkscrew of heat residing in your gut uncoiling and expanding over your body in white hot waves of pleasure. Luke's following you closely, his movements jerky and sloppy as he comes, riding out your orgasm with every haphazard rocking of his hips. 

Too soon the sensations are dying down and leaving you a sweaty, sated figure under Luke. His lips kiss gently across your shoulder, and you swear that he murmurs something like "thank you" into your skin but you can't quite tell over the sound of blood pumping through your ears, so you don't acknowledge it. His strong frame lifts from yours after he slides out of you, releasing his hold on your wrists as he rolls onto his back, removing his condom and throwing it to the wastebasket next to his bed. 

You're overrun with a variety of different emotions, not quite sure which impulse you should go with because there's so many of them reverberating through you.  
You know you should leave, no sense in dragging this out for either of you because it hurts too much to let yourself have something that will never be yours permanently. But you can't find the strength to unfurl yourself from the confines of his bed and find your clothes, to walk away from this, from him, from the life he was once offering you. And all of the sudden tears are making your gaze go watery, and you pull yourself up against the headboard, wrapping his comforter across your naked figure in hopes that the shield of it will make you feel less vulnerable- 

It doesn't. 

"What's the matter," Luke murmurs, sitting up like you had done, his inquisitive stare following the wipe of your fingertips underneath your eyes. His hands reach for your wrists, checking over them carefully as if looking for bruises. "Did I hurt you?"

An incredulous laugh unravels from your chest, one that's almost without humor, and you force yourself to shake your head. Luke's arching a concerned brow at you in a way that you know means that he's requesting you speak up. You swallow cautiously over the lump in your throat, letting yourself fall into the soothing embrace of his thumbs rubbing across the back of your hands and the comfort of having him so close to you. 

 

"Did you ever quit missing me, in the time I was gone? Because I sure as hell never stopped missing you," you whisper, allowing your gaze to stay trained on the intertwined bundle of your hands resting in your lap. 

"Not once," Luke admits slowly, pausing for a moment before he's continuing on. "I thought about chasing you down, you know. Coming to New York and finding you, bringing you back to where I thought you belonged."

"And where did you think I belonged?" You inquired, flickering your stare to the soft blue of his. 

"With me, of course," Luke smiled faintly, the expression almost sad rather than happy, "But I was wrong. You belong doing what you love, living out your dream. That's what you deserve."

You're quiet for a moment, letting his words absorb into your thoughts. "I like to think that in a different world I'd deserve you too, not just my dream."

Luke brings your hand against his chest, your fingers spreading over his warm skin and the pulse of his heartbeat. "I'm always right here, yours for the taking when you want it." 

You couldn't bring yourself to correct him, to tell him that that wasn't always going to be the case. Luke was going to want a family someday soon, and he was going to meet a girl that would make him forget about you, give him everything you couldn't, and that was going to destroy you, but at least he would be happy. And maybe you'd find someone that could make you feel just the littlest bit like Luke had, but he wouldn't be Luke.

You stifled your thoughts, urging them to be quiet as the blonde dipped his head towards yours. His lips brushed gently over yours, caressing slightly before he was pulling back and meeting your stare. His palm cupped your face, thumb dragging over your jaw in lazy motions. 

"And it looks as though you're here now, and we have a lot of catching up to do," he mused, a genuine grin breaking over his features as he tugged the comforter away from your body. He slid you down the mattress, frame fastening to yours as his mouth did a number against the nape of your neck.

And then you were lost in his touch again, lost in the memories his fingertips painted across your skin, lost in *him*-

But maybe you were found, too.


End file.
